Dark Side of the Pilot
by TheElixir
Summary: Poe Dameron is one of the many names he's collected over the years. The last Imperial Agent known as Cipher Zero returns to the First Order with the map leading to Skywalker. Zero convinces Rey to become his apprentice, and she becomes best friends with FN-2187. Kylo isn't pleased with Rey for unknown reasons. Hux is close to completing Starkiller Base.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything of its universe. They have my soul anyway.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so, what had had happened was… I started to read Hux/Kylo fanfics… and it became an obsession (which explains my lack of updates). So, thinking to myself, who LOVES good guys goin' dark, and my eternal love for Poe Dameron… why not make Poe dark? But, with a twist. He's a dark Jedi. Why? Because I want delicious Dark Side gayness to happen.

Also, I wanted Imperial Agent Poe for no other reason than to explain his back story. That and Agents are kickass. Back when I played Star Wars: The Old Republic I played a great deal into the Imperial Agent's story. If you haven't played the game don't fret. I'll try to explain everything as well as I can. If anything doesn't make sense, please tell me, and I'll correct it.

AU with a few things canon.

One more thing. I don't have a beta so any and all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine.

 **Rating for:** Language, gay sex, gay threesome sex, and more gay sex. Maybe violence and gore. Who knows.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dark \ Pilot**

"Sir," Lieutenant Mitaka begins, "Lord Ren has returned with the Resistance pilot Poe Dameron." General Hux casually, not quickly, types 'Poe Dameron' into his datapad, and the man's information pops up.

 **Name:** Poe Dameron

 **Alias:** Black Leader (Resistance)

 **Age:** 32

 **Race:** Human

 **Languages:** Basic, Binary

 **Affiliation:** New Republic Starfleet (Seven Years), Resistance (Five Years)

 **Mother:** Lieutenant Shara Bey (Pilot) (Deceased)

 **Father:** Sergeant Kes Dameron (Soldier) (Deceased)

 **Relative(s):** Deceased or none to mention

 **Notes:** Expert T-70 X-Wing Fighter. No known criminal record. Suspected to be in General Leia Organa-Solo's inner circle.

There are other notes, but they're not important. Sharp blue eyes linger on the photo taken of Poe with a cocky smirk at the camera. There's something eerily attractive about Poe Dameron. Dark curly locks trying to hide the seductive gleam in those dark chocolate eyes as his laughter no doubt melts any worry or doubts coming from his squadron. Hux imagines Poe's charming smile, and whimsical words wiggling between cracks and codes finding secrets beneath layers of clothes or files. The All-Yavin 4 good guy who could do no wrong. A damn fine pilot whose taken out more of the First Order's fighters than any other. Loyal to a fault to General Leia Organa-Solo and the Resistance.

"-there were several causalities. The village is exterminated, and there are no survivors. Cipher Zero and Lord Ren have been directed to your office to report." Hux exits the file.

Now, Cipher Zero, on the other hand, is a much more complicated person. Those truly loyal to the First Order (and even then, the selective few) were given information regarding Cipher Zero on board the _Finalizer_. Amongst those, Cipher Zero is regarded as the last Imperial Agent.

The First Order Intelligence (or, FOI for short) is a copied, more grandeur form of the former Imperial Intelligence. During the days of the Great Galactic War, Darths fought for power over the Imperial Intelligence because that meant they could not only gain valuable and expensive information regarding their enemies, but 'allies' as well. Between Snoke's abilities and lack of capable Force users, the new FOI held a firm and stable structure. After the fall of the old Galactic Empire, and the destruction of the Death Star, the surviving Imperials were at a loss, and that is when Snoke stepped in, and took over from the shadows.

However, it became difficult when tracking down new Ciphers and Minders. Fixers and Informers were easy to replace; Watchers and a Keeper were not. And that is why when Cipher Zero stepped into Arkanis Academy, Snoke took immediate notice. He oversaw the young man's training, and there were times when Zero had to disappear into the Outer Rim for a few weeks. No one knew what went on, and no one spoke about it.

At the time of graduation, it would not do to have one of the finest elites to graduate from Arkanis Academy, and not have a name. As per tradition, the Agent's previous name is discarded and erased from all records as it would not do to have an Agent with a past. As a graduation present, Snoke gave the young man a new name – Cipher Zero. The significance of the name is unknown. Snoke held the young man in high regard, and believes he would be one of the three pillars to take down the Republic.

The new FOI created a new identity for him – Poe Dameron. The real Poe died as a young lad from fever on Yavin 4, and it turns out his mother was a pilot, and the father a soldier. It so happened that Shara Bey and Kes Dameron died in an early First Order attack a year later which would provide a great starting point for Poe Dameron's reasons to fight the First Order.

Dameron's goal is to infiltrate the Resistance, and become close to Senator Leia Organa-Solo. Only several years later did Dameron's mission objective swiftly change: retrieve the map to Luke Skywalker. The Agent would not have dared showed his face if he failed the mission or in the extreme case of if some important information needed to be relied to General Hux without fear of slicing through the networks.

Hux gives command over to Mitaka, and gives the short order of not to be disturbed which was just fine for the young Lieutenant. Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux by themselves were a force that often times resulted in destruction by Ren's lightsaber, but now there's Cipher Zero whom barely anyone had information on, and none of the knowing crew members would dare go near save for Captain Phasma, but that woman was built more durable than any starfleet. Hux exits the bridge and takes a nice stroll to his office not too far down from the bridge.

Once in the hallway, he felt it. The familiar invisible hand petting his head, and brushing against the fore thoughts of his mind. This didn't bother Hux at all, and (though he would never admit it to anyone) he found it strangely comforting. The closer he got to his office, the heavier the air became, and Hux could _hear_ sweet seductive words whispering in his mind.

General Armitage Hux knew Poe Dameron/Cipher Zero on a professional and personal level. Both graduated top of their respective classes at Arkanis Academy, and knew their destiny. They made young and foolish promises that should have been abandoned along with their youth and childish ways, but that's what they held unto. At least, that's what Hux has been telling himself for the past twenty years.

Punching in the pass code for his office, the door opens, Hux enters the room, and the door swiftly shuts and locks behind him. In the center of the spacious office is a black glass desk, clear of clutter and any personal belongings as though it was never used for any other purpose than Cipher Zero sitting on the right side edge. The man is dusty with some dried blood on the side of his head, and still in that old and faded jacket.

Kylo Ren on his knees with his head angled painfully to stare up at Zero from between the pilot's legs. As Hux carefully approaches, he sees Kylo's eyes are glossed over, lips parting just slightly. Pink dusts Kylo's cheeks, and Armitage immediately knows that Zero has used whatever mystic Force power to put the brash younger man into a trance. Zero's right leg is between Kylo's legs; Zero's foot gently moving up and down on Kylo's crotch.

Armitage felt the ugly feeling of jealousy bloom in his chest, and he knew it was because Zero was giving Kylo attention. It was pitiful really; he was a grown man, and here he was jealous over Kylo Ren. Well, that just wouldn't do. Armitage makes his way over to Zero's right side, and kindly pulls the younger man's head back so he could kiss him. With the eye contact broken, Kylo snaps out of the trance, and his head flops onto Zero's lap.

Zero chuckles, and Armitage feels the swirl of something dark and seductive wrapping him in a familiar cocoon; words of protection, sacrifice and all those meaningless romantic suggestions slip through Armitage's defenses. Armitage nearly forgot what Zero's Force aura felt like, and it was intoxicating as Kylo just experienced. Oh Makers, how he missed this. Zero's right hand messes up Armitage's fiery hair, and pulls the General deeper into the hungry kiss; Zero's left hand pulls Kylo's head back so the Sith could witness the hungry kiss.

Kylo absentmindedly rubs himself against Zero's leg; his mind still a haze of unspoken pleasure and promises. Jedi are trained to keep their emotions in check. Sith are trained to embrace their darker carnal sides. But lust? Lust is a powerful tool. The basic sin of most known species in the galaxies. Many have fallen, and many more have used its creative talents to bring about more… interesting ends.

The kiss is broken, and the two just stare at each other for a few minutes. How long had it been since they last saw each other? Years for sure, and Armitage would never verbally admit he didn't want Zero returning to the Resistance for selfish reasons. Zero laughs at the thoughts, but doesn't say anything. He misses Hux too. Zero groans, and both glance down to see Kylo had bitten into Zero's right leg to not cry out in climax.

Kylo sags against Zero's legs who combs his fingers through Kylo's hair. The air is thick with lust, and it's messing with their heads. Maybe it was Zero's doing, but Armitage didn't particularly care.

BB-8 takes the moment to communicate something important to Cipher Zero; it had been hiding behind the desk. Ah yes, the map. With the three's attention on it, BB-8 rolls to the right a bit, and its projector shows the map leading to Luke Skywalker.

"I hope you plan to reward me well, General Hux," Cipher Zero comments, that cocky smirk forming on his face.

~.~.~

In SWTOR, numbers/names such as Cipher Nine do not hold any specific rank. I used Zero, because, let's be honest, it sounds more badass than Five or Three.

I know Kylo Ren isn't counted as a Sith in canon, but he'll be one before this story is out.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars owns my soul, not the other way around.

 **Thank you to:** Stiletto Ren, ottenebrare, cutthroatfics (AO3) and Ali the Syn (FF) for reviewing. You have no idea how happy that made me! Thanks to a couple of my friends who decided to brave my writing once I told them I was writing a three way Star Wars porno. Thank you to all those who left kudos, and those who came back a second time to see what's gonna happen.

 **Author's Notes:** I have a lot of ideas faint idea where I want this to head so yay me! Any spelling and grammatical errors are mine.

 **Update 09.19.16: I realized a plot error, and corrected it. It concerns how Zero and Kylo met as there's a seven year difference (roughly) between them.**

~.~.~

 **Chapter 2**

 **Conflict / Supreme**

Even if Supreme Leader Snoke is not physically here, General Hux would demand nothing less than perfection even for a holographic meeting.

Coaxing Kylo to go to his rooms and get himself together was surprisingly easy, and Hux wondered if it had to do with the trance. To Hux's amusement, the young man had the decency to blush after he came to realization that he had an audience before scarpering off. The blush was made worse when Zero slips a kiss unto Kylo's cheek, and the action caused the uncomfortable feeling settling in Hux's chest to spread just a little. Surprisingly, the Knight's uncharacteristic actions brought forth new feelings, and the General felt the urge to bully Kylo. To see how far Kylo would submit, and Hux would not dare to admit that the thought of having control and power over the Force user is very, very tempting.

Hux glances at the bathroom door as it slides open, and he could not help the moan that let slip. Cipher Zero stands at the entrance, a towel dipping oh so dangerously low across his hips. Water drops tease the hard muscle from years of being an Imperial Agent whose specialization in the Sniper class showed indeed. Zero's arms are thick, and Armitage wondered if the other man could just hold him against the wall, and perform other activates. Dark curly hair refuses to be straight, and tries to give him a good boy look, but it doesn't match the gleam of lust in his eyes.

If this image was the poster for joining the Resistance then Hux would have deserted the First Order long ago. He bites his lower lip to hold other noises as Zero slowly, ever so slowly that Armitage swore that towel was going to fall, walks to Hux. No words were spoken as they lean in, and kiss each other. Surprisingly, it is soft and gentle, and completely opposite of the very attractive man standing before the ginger. They had to keep it like this otherwise they would be lost within each other, and will not emerge from the room until days later. Armitage is a very selfish and demanding man, more so as a lover, and if he had his way, Zero would always be near.

~.~.~

Not even an hour later, General Hux of the First Order, Cipher Zero of the former Imperial Intelligence, and Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren stand on the platform in the audience chamber. No words are dare spoken between them. It doesn't take long before the towering holographic image of Snoke appears in a static haze before the connection is stabilized. As tradition dedicates, the humans bow in greeting. Snoke's pale blue eyes scan the men, and it's easy to feel the invasion of their minds as Snoke probes through them. By now, Ren and Hux are used to it, and Cipher makes no motion to acknowledge it.

"What news have you brought me," Snoke questions; his voice is rough, and Zero compares it to sand on metal. It is he who steps forward.

"I have completed my mission, Supreme Leader. We now have the map leading to Luke Skywalker. General Hux and Lord Ren provided the cover up, and have captured Poe Dameron. There are no witnesses to attest otherwise," Zero reports with no fear in his voice. Hux steps up.

"Skywalker is on Ahch-To where the first Jedi Temple is located. We await your command, Supreme Leader." Both men step back as they await further orders. Snoke is pleased though it's difficult to tell from the disfiguration; he brings his thin and scarred hand to his chin in thought. The silence is suffocating, and Ren faintly wonders if they will be punished for this act. Time ticks by slowly before the Supreme Leader leans down to speak to Cipher Zero.

"What does the Resistance know?"

"All they're aware of is Dameron landing on Jakku to meet Lor San Tekka. They could gather nothing else, but Dameron being captured by the First Order. Even his X-Wing was destroyed."

"I must meditate on this," the hologram answers as he leans back. "Hux, Ren, leave us." The two do not question the order, and leave, but not before bowing. As of right now, they were in Snoke's good graces, and those were hard to come by. The Supreme Leader waits a minute before speaking once more. "Cipher Zero, I have a task that should be of relative ease."

"What is it, Supreme Leader?"

"You three are the pillars to rebuild the peace and stability within the galaxy. You have proven your loyalty these past twelve years, but I need you to make sure Hux and Ren remain that way. No doubt you have felt the disturbance in the Force."

"I have. It has been quite some time since I've felt the Dark Side of the Force flow through me freely. The disturbance could be caused by my presence of having to hide these years."

"Meditate and it will come back. You are a child born of the Dark Side, and it runs deep within your blood. Rest, and when we meet again you shall tell me of what you desire, and you shall have it." Snoke's body fades, and the grin on his face is easily the most terrifying thing Zero has seen.

~.~.~

Cipher Zero's destiny is to remain faceless. A name not written in my logs. To remain faceless is to change and mold to the will of whatever mission is given to him. He will always be a spy, a murderer and an assassin. So when Kylo Ren hands Zero a rather heavy box with a message of 'wear it around the _Finalizer_ ' from Snoke, Zero dons on the garb without question.

A black body suit, thick and programmed to protect against most environments and balance temperatures is very form fitting, and there's no chance of wearing any undergarments without causing discomfort. The next layer is a slate gray robe, form fitting as well, and the hood is wide, and just rests on his shoulders; a simple wide metal belt with the First Order symbol as the buckle. Knee-high metal boots come next making Zero fortunate enough that they were light enough for quick movement. There's armor for his shoulders, arms and chest; dark gray with black trimming. Last, is the mask. It fits comfortably over his head, and secures at the bottom; it's smooth with holes embedded into the metal allowing the interior portion to filter out toxin and other harmful chemicals. Somehow, he can see, and wonders if he would be able to use his special Force Trance abilities.

Zero is pleased with the outfit as it's lightweight and easy to maneuver which suits an Imperial Agent. But right now, Zero isn't Zero. His presence is to bring the fear and threat of a Sith Lord, and he wouldn't deny that it turns him on. Later, he could return to himself (if there was anything left of his original self) as these roles were constricting him in an uncomfortable manner. After spending so long as a good man, there was something delectable about feeding on fear. It empowered him, and he felt the Dark Side carcass his body like an old lover; like Armitage would be doing that night.

Ren lead the way to the Bridge; he wants to ask why doesn't Zero have a lightsaber, but keeps the question to himself. The cooridors are quiet for the moment which is to be expected as it's midway through the night shift. It doesn't take them long to reach their destination. The atmosphere becomes tense as the crew stare at the new addition to their ship. Zero casually (as casually as a Sith can) takes assessment of the room as he soaks up the fear as the two Force users make their way to the other end of the room.

Logically, he was safe, and no one would risk their life to attack a Sith. Life as Poe Dameron wasn't a safe and easy one even in Resistance bases and on New Republic worlds. Simply knowing where the exit is has saved his life more than once, and he wasn't about to take that for granted.

General Hux stands in front of the large window with a datapad in his hands. BB-8 is beeping and perhaps they're having a conversation, but it quickly ends as the astromech droid turns its head, and looks at the two Siths. The General turns his attention to two, and doesn't seem the least bit fazed. No emotion mars his handsome features, and it's obvious he's updated on the situation otherwise there would already be a heated discussion on another Dark Side Force user without his knowing. Kylo notes that not many people are exposed to a Sith, let alone two, and not be intimidated or make themselves into a mess. But, General Hux isn't just anyone.

"Darth Nox, so glad you could join us," the General greets in his usual tone. Zero makes a note to ask about the choice of name. "Your quarters are prepared unless you have other special accommodations. Everything is already set up for a Sith of your caliber."

"No, General," Darth Nox speaks. His voice is toned lower, and sounds more droid than human. Briefly, he wonders why the Sith feel the need to disguise their voices though he concludes it now being more or less a homage to Darth Vader than anything practical. "Everything is as it should be."

While the three discuss other matters, BB-8 rolls around the Bridge until he comes upon a nervous Lieutenant Mitaka. Who wouldn't be? He's mentally praying to whatever galaxy god will listen to him that they all make it out alive, and that no console gets destroyed in the process. Or, at least none near him. Mitaka is assisting Sergeant Thanisson when BB-8 extends its tiny arm out, and gently pokes Mitaka's leg in order to get the man's attention. Peering down at the tiny orange and white astromech droid makes it easy to forget there's three powerful people not too far away.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Mitaka politely asks.

BB-8 beeps and bops in reply, gently rocking back and forth.

"BB-8, that's a nice name."

The droid beeps and spins its body in excitement. Not many could understand binary without a datapad or another droid as a translator.

"Well, I'm not most humans. Are you enjoying your stay here so far?"

BB-8 nods. The two continue their discussion as Thanisson merely looks on. Somehow, this didn't seem real or right, and kept to himself.

"Very well, General," Nox speaks, "we will continue this later." Darth Nox turns and exits the Bridge with Kylo Ren following. Thanisson glances between General Hux and the two Siths. Yes, odd indeed.

~.~.~

An hour or so after Hux's shift ends, he ends up in front of Zero's door. There was no need to punch in the code as the door swoosh open, and the General steps inside. The door closes behind him as bright blue eyes judge the adequacy of the room.

Generals, Siths and other important guests tend to be very picky and selective about their accommodations, and, as such, there were certain room modeled for such tastes. Warships are meant for long journeys, and often Generals never left the ship. The room itself is quite large and simple in taste. To the immediate left are the doors to a walk-in closest where Hux had the staff set in suits and other clothing items fit for a Sith's luxury. Next to it is the bed, frameless and wide, and could comfortably fit three people across. Next to it is the door to the fresher.

In the center is a L shape couch with a white glass table. Dameron's pilot jacket lies on the couch, and Nox's helmet sits on the table. There's a plushy dark rug encompassing the entire 'living room' area. The right side is a small kitchen, white and clean. The kitchen was a last minute design as several Dilonexan ambassadors died previously due to the amount of metal found in food due to the laziness of the kitchen staff. It's just safer for some species to bring their food rather than risk allergy exposure. There's a door that leads to the meditation chamber, and Hux knows better than to wander on one. He's heard tales of crewmen going mad because the Dark Side is so strong in those chambers.

Cipher is leaning against the far side of the kitchen counter with a bottle of Starfire 'skee ale in his right hand; his posture fakes on relaxation, but Hux knows the man is ready to pounce at any given moment. Armitage has to stop himself from drinking in the sight of a shirtless Zero like he use to do as a young cadet.

"It's been a while," Zero says after he takes another swig of the ale. His face scrunches up in distaste, but the alcohol is doing the trick. "How have ya been?"

"Excellent. Starkiller Base is at eighty percent complete, and everything is-" Zero puts the bottle on the counter.

"Enough," he says slowly, removing himself from the counter and slowly walks over to Hux. "I don't want to hear about work. That's all I've done for twelve years. I want to hear about you, Armitage." Running his left hand through messy curly hair, he almost doesn't recognize his lover in the pressed uniform. Armitage looked so different those many years ago when they graduated from what was left of Arkanis Academy. Both young lads unaware of their destiny or consequences of accepting admission into the tragedy that is the First Order, but neither had a choice in the matter.

Zero shakes his head, and stops walking once he's within arm's length of Armitage. Randomly, the Agent decides that the General's hat is offensive, and flicks it off. Armitage's sharp eyes glare at Zero, and his instinct demanded Zero pick up the hat, and show respect, but he doesn't say anything. Both are in unfamiliar territory; soaked in blood and achievements, both accomplishing something certain persons in their life claimed the young men couldn't. Now, those people are dead, and the need to prove themselves was beyond a doubt too great for normal people to understand. Perhaps that's why they remained each others only true friend.

"How has my boyfriend been?" Zero tries again, his voice softer. After a heavy moment of silence, Armitage sighs, and begins the process of removing his General jacket.

"Stressed," the General replies as he tosses the jacket next to the pilot one. In an odd sense, it was like taking off everything that came with being a General of the First Order. "Work keeps me busy. Potential assassins keep me up late." Zero raises an eyebrow, but Armitage scoffs at the concern. "You're not the only one with tricks up his sleeve. There are reasons why trash compactors are necessary."

"Does the great General Hux enjoy getting his hands dirty?"

"Hardly. Traps, easy cleanups and the right equipment require minimal effort. I've acquired some much needed skills since we've last seen each other." What was that? Five years ago when Zero and Hux happened to be on the same planet, and even then there wasn't even time for a kiss. Armitage removes the gloves, and tosses them to the floor. Zero brings their hands together, and notes the tiny scars decorating the freckled skin. Armitage's hands are soft with some rough spots. The Agent places soft kisses unto the General's knuckles causing a small blush to dust those pale and freckled cheeks. "You never did tell me why you put Kylo into that mystic trance or whatever nonsense you Force users do." The blush grows as the revelation that he may be jealous of the attention Kylo received earlier. Zero chuckles, and places a small kiss on the tip of Armitage's nose.

"We were talking about old times, and it got brought up-"

"You two know each other?" Zero nods.

"Kylo was starting as Snoke's appearance. Right after we graduated, Snoke had me start training Kylo in Mind Control and other areas. Then, I wasn't permitted to tell anyone. Supreme Leader is very protective of the boy, and it wouldn't do for rumors to get out." Zero doesn't have to delve into Armitage's mind to know his lover is taking a mental step back. The ginger probably thought the Knight was trying to weasel into the relationship. "The only one I wanted to tell was you. Everything I did first was with you. You remember when I would put you into that trance during class? Get you all hot and bothered?"

"I remember you nearly made me fail my close range exam because of your illusions." Zero howls in laughter as the memories resurface; it's loud and contagious, and it makes Armitage smile and laugh with him. It's an odd feeling – laughing. It brings about the positivity in life, and erases one's doubts and worries.

"Didn't I make one of the instructors a Hutt because he was the right shape?" Oh the terrible image pops up in the ginger's mind, and he shudders. Cipher embraces Armitage who tenses at the physical contact. No doubt the years between them almost make them strangers rather than lovers.

It's what happens when you date an Agent of a dead Empire.

It's what happens when you date a General of the First Order.

"Please, let me hold you," the pilot speaks. _While I can_ remain unspoken. Both knew it was only a matter of time before Snoke sent his finest Imperial Agent back into the field or play the dead boy. Zero tightens his hold, and whispers soothing words and promises into that fiery hair. Things seem easier when there was a Resistance and a half life to return to.

But now, at this moment, Cipher Zero is on the _Finalizer_ , and he isn't going anywhere. At this moment, he has Armitage Hux, and wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

The physical contact and romantic feelings are causing old carnal desires to rise forth, and Zero has to crush them down. Years of meditation and patience aided the darker aspects of his life, and taught him better. But, he wanted Armitage… wanted the General on his knees. Wanted him blind-folded, hands cuffed behind his back, and a pretty collar adoring his neck. Perhaps Kylo could join them. Chained to the bed, a vibrator snug between those toned cheeks, and a cock ring at the base of that cute cock begging for attention. Armitage sucking melted chocolate off Kylo's pierced nipples. Shit. Zero's body reacted, and so was Armitage's. Well. Fuck it.

No words are spoken as their lips clash in the heat of a kiss, and the galaxy fades from their minds. The kiss is warm, it's hot, and Zero is focusing on those plump lips as hands tug at layered clothes, but damnit why do all First Order uniforms have to be so complicated and fuck it. Armitage grins against Zero's lips as the older man skillfully removes the belt and other nonsense with relative ease. Their eyes are half closed, staring blissfully into each other. The General guides the Agent to the bed, and pushes the younger man unto it. Taking the hint, Zero scoots up, and is sitting up as Armitage, like a cat, gracefully climbs and sits on Zero's lap.

The Darth wrestles his lover's shirt off, tossing the offensive article to the floor, and now his hands are free to roam the landscape tone muscle of Hux's back. Cipher's lips busy with sucking and biting those cute pink nipples, and grins against smooth skin as Armitage arches against that mouth when Zero decides to bite down particular hard. Their hips are grinding against each other to aid the friction and hot mess contained in pants, but they didn't want the session to end too soon. Moans, beautiful, musical moans escape Armitage's mouth as his hands can't decide whether to create red lines along Zero's back or mess up those curly locks.

Zero growls as he's reminded of the terrible idea of clothing, and finds the materials offensive for his end goal. Somehow through their haze of lust, both are able to remove their remaining clothing, and it's tossed to the floor. Now, Cipher Zero can return to his original goal, and slipped two digits of his left hand into Hux's hole. As he leaves dark hickeys along Armitage's chest, the General's grip on the others hair tightens. It doesn't take long before Zero realizes that Hux is already lubricated and stretched, and he can't stop the feral growl. Armitage's naughty hole is ready for plunging.

Placing both hands on the older man's hips, he feels Armitage reaching down to grip that large organ called a cock, and line it up against his ass. Armitage sinks himself down enough to where the head is engulfed in sweet abyss, but refuses to move. He licks his upper lip, left hand in his own hair messing up those fiery locks, and the naughty lustful look in his bright blue eyes is enough to destroy any restraint. Zero believes he's never seen anyone more sexy, more handsome and surely fuckable in his entire life.

Then, without warning, Armitage slides all the way down, and captures Zero's dick in amazing tight wetness. They're still for a few moments, heavy breathing exchanging between them. It felt right, it felt so good, and it felt like a lifetime went by since the last time they were able to take their time and join in lustful union. Zero releases a low growl, gripping the ginger's hips. Hux chuckles, and begins riding the rather large organ; dear stars, Zero had a huge dick, and Armitage would never forget about that wonderful cock that filled him so, and it was delicious the way it stretched his slutty hole.

Zero decides to play it dangerously, and begins to leave ugly hickeys along Armitage's neck where the collar of his General jacket wouldn't be able to conceal it. Everyone would know who the General belonged to, and no one would dare try to step up. Armitage could hit him later when he saw the marks.

Beep. Somebody is at the door.

Armitage pauses, and verbally swears by all his powers as a General that he's going to kill whomever is outside the door, and it better not be Kylo fucking Ren. Zero reaches out using the Force, and Armitage feels the grin against his right pec.

"He can watch us for all I care," the red head says, squeezing down on the cock before continuing. He would not allow Kylo to ruin this moment of reunion.

The door swooshes open, and Kylo has enough sense and quickness to enter before it locks behind him. Though his face is hidden behind the Knight of Ren mask, Zero can feel Kylo's emotions. He's stunned as anyone would be witnessing the great and powerful General Hux riding a massive cock, but Kylo can't see the flush face. Zero's grin widens, and he motions for Kylo to move further into the room. Unsure where to place himself, Kylo removes his helmet, and places it on the table. The Knight leans against the back of the couch, hands gripping the plush material.

Ren's brown eyes roam Armitage's back, eying the bruises and love bites decorating the man's neck. Kylo bites his lower lip, and his grip tightens. He wants to touch Hux's body, wants to create his own markings, and wants the other man to bring his desires to life. Lust is thick in the air, and who is Zero to deny Kylo a taste of the very carnal desire the Jedi thrive to ban?

Armitage notices Zero is paying far too much attention to the Knight, and decides to take matters into his own hands by roughly kissing the Sith. It's rough with teeth and tongue, and one of Armitage's canine teeth nicks Zero's bottom lip causing blood to surface. The sex gets rougher now, and Cipher pushes Hux unto his back so his head tilts off the bed. Zero brings the General's legs up, and bends them so the knees touch the chest. Without warning, the Sith pounds his giant cock into the ginger's wanton hole.

Blue eyes stare at Kylo, and Armitage realizes that Kylo is under the Force Trance once more. The younger man is blushing, lips parting just ever so slightly, and pupils nearly overtaking the brown.

"Force Trance," Zero grunts between thrusts, "can take the person to a place of their deepest desire. No touch is required because it's all mental. I can see what he wants." Armitage tries to growl, but it comes out as a deep moan as Zero hits his lover's sweet spot. Hux brings his head up, and wraps his arms around Zero's shoulders; oh sweet stars, he'd forgotten how flexible the General was, and it spurred future positions.

"I don't care what he desires." Armitage bites into Zero's left shoulder to leave his own trail of marks. The Agent's breathing becomes more ragged and heavy, and it tickles next to Hux's ear.

"He wants to be dominated by you." The General refuses to acknowledge that the thought turns him on. To have special control over the chaos that is Kylo Ren, and know the rage filled Sith would do anything for Armitage is a special kind of desire. "He dreams of you. Gagging him. Marking him. Wondering what your feet would feel like against his dick. He wants to be your good boy. He just doesn't know how."

"Do you want the rest of the crew to fuck me as well?" Ooooh, oh no. Zero snatches Armitage messy hair, and pulls it back to latch blunt teeth unto that beautiful neck. It wouldn't do to slaughter an entire crew simply because they thought they had a shot at Armitage's hand. Zero didn't blame them, of course, but Hux is **his**. Armitage is a fireball star of dominance, pride and a handsome appearance. Who could deny the General's orders while he wore those tight pants? His moans brought Zero out of those possessive thoughts, and he vaguely wondered how he managed to last this long, but he was almost there. So close. Releasing his grip, Zero kisses his lover.

"Can you still cum with just your ass?" The grin on Armitage's face said yes.

"Only if you can make me." And by the gods he would. They kiss once more, sounds of Zero's balls slapping against Armitage's ass echo in the room. Both completely forgetting about Kylo who is sitting on the floor, and gripping his knees as his desires are also overcoming him.

There, right there, they're at the very peak, and just one more-

"I love you," Zero and Armitage whisper to each other between kisses. Zero's cock swells, and spills into Armitage's ass, but there's too much, and it leaks out and drips over the curve of his smackable ass. Hux's cum decorates their stomachs and chests, but neither care. They're too wrapped up in each others arms and love. The kiss slows down, their breaths heavy from their climax, but they're not going to part soon. Right now, it's just them.

And Kylo Ren sitting quiet a ways from the bed staring at them. His pants are wet and uncomfortable.

~.~.~

Okay, so, the lemon scene kind of happened… I have no regrets. Don't worry. Eventually Kylo will join in. I can't remember the last time I wrote a sex scene so I apologize if it's a bit off.

Cipher Zero's Sith outfit is loosely based off Darth Jadus from SWTOR because I thought he was a badass. I also suck at describing clothing.

If you're wondering why I chose to have Zero as a Darth then the real answer will be in the next chapter.

I know there's an actual Darth Nox in SWTOR, but we're gonna ignore that.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please be kind and leave a review ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars owns my soul, my wallet and everything. There is no way I own it.

 **Thank you to:** cutthroatfics (AO3) for reviewing! Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks, and coming back for the third round! Not to anyone specifically, but thank you to those who contribute to the Star Wars wikia / Wookieepedia; you help me make a lot of this sound as legit as possible (even if a lot of it is in the legends tab).

 **Author's Notes:** I noticed an error when thinking back on Chapter 2. Before, Cipher Zero met Kylo, and they trained together. I've since then edited it, and made it to where Cipher graduated from the Arkanis Academy, and helped Kylo when he first arrived to Snoke. There's an eight year gap between the canon characters.

An impromptu idea of the Imperial Agent's companions coming in. Not canon in terms of they're from the SWTOR universe, but as close to canon as I can make it in terms of personality, back stories, etc.

Sorry for the long wait, but I hope a longer chapter makes up for it! Also, this is un-beta'd, and I suck at grammar.

 **Rating for:** Gay sex. Lots and lots of present and future gay sex. Oh and language. Blood. Gore. And Phasma. She's so badass. Seriously. She needs her own rating.

~.~.~

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dead / Dream**

~.~.~

It's three in the morning, and he can't sleep. He should be asleep; he's quite comfortable in the arms of his lovers, and his body feels sluggish from the intense Sith workouts, but his mind jumbles with thoughts not of his own. Slowly and carefully like he's been doing for a week and a half, Cipher slips out of bed, and watches with quiet amusement as the sleeping Armitage and Kylo move closer for warmth. It's an adorable sight though Hux would deny such a claim. Kylo, on the other hand, would blush so prettily.

Snatching the discarded robe from the top of the barely used couch, Cipher enters the meditation chamber. He doesn't lock the door; Armitage refuses to enter, and Kylo knows the importance of one's personal space not being invaded. Here, there is silence. The _Finalizer_ 's thrumming engines are immune, the crew's mundane thoughts are gone, and the flow of the Dark Side cascades the air with promised pleasure. The room itself is unremarkable in terms of appearance as each Sith's mediation chamber requires different needs to channel the Dark Side. Kylo's is decorated in personal war trophies, and proudly showed it to Cipher some days ago. Ren is proud of the collection of preserved severed heads, and weapons of the warriors he's slayed for the name of the First Order, the rebirth of the Galactic Empire.

The room is plain, slate gray, and dips low in the center by layers creating a staircase on all sides. There are special orbs equally spaced apart on the layers; no doubt from his previous meditation chamber in Snoke's hidden temple on the Outer Rim. They're made some rare and special materials, and channel the Force through different emotions. The Agent descends, and sits cross-legged with hands on his knees in the center. Jedi meditated to gain inner peace, harmony and serenity, but he is no Jedi. Here, he envelopes the raw emotions and passions that made a Sith, and used it to find who _Cipher Zero_ exactly is. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, the man centers himself with the Dark Side.

For the first week, his thoughts were so unfocused that he couldn't use the floating meditation technique, and it frustrated him too quickly. As young as the Knight is, Kylo Ren has been the perfect companion in aiding Cipher's recovery though it is slow and concerning. Repressing the Force is a dangerous thing, and as often and long as Zero had to had done something to him, and he wasn't happy. Two training rooms are under heavy repair, and it's easy to blame Kylo for it, though, surprisingly, it wasn't his fault.

Ren's Force is loud, chaotic, and meant to create large areas of damage, but Zero's:

"It feels like glass – ready to scatter. Sharp and quick. I can feel your intentions to kill like you're looking through a sniper scope," the Knight commented some days ago. Cipher feared the Supreme Leader would force him to return to the Resistance, but the Agent would not question the order. What if, by some chance, he would be disconnected with the Force forever? The thought struck fear into the Sith, and he would use that to gain back control of the Dark Side.

Force Trance he would use no problem. He's practiced it on Kylo with and without the Darth helmet, and it comes to him with natural ease as it should since it's genetic. However, the Force Trance forces him to be in a very vulnerable position as he can neither physically attack nor defend if need be. Zero refuses to use the Force around Hux for fear of accidentally killing his beloved. That, he would never forgive himself for.

Trying to calm his thoughts once more, Cipher closes his eyes, and feels the Dark Side wrap its seductive arms around him. It's comforting, and he feels himself relax like when he's in Armitage's arms. His life is a patchwork of identities for the First Order, the New Republic and the Resistance. Trying to remember _who_ he was, and _what_ he adores is similar to finding Luke Skywalker – fucking impossible and frustrating. But now, now that he's back with Armitage, he can practice using the Force, and return to normal (or, as normal as an Agent can).

BB-8 and he had taken to the Archives, and searched through the records for any previous Imperial Agents, their missions, and any needed reconditioning. Zero concluded that any and all records were destroyed with the Death Star thirty years ago. First Order Agents knew nothing compared to the trials of Imperial Agents, but at least the First Order was intelligent enough to actually keep records, and update them frequently. Course, one had to have high enough clearance, and that was only reserved for the co-commanders General Hux and Lord Ren.

His instincts kick in to return to Poe Dameron; to be the loveable, laughing, and all around good guy. The poster boy for the Resistance, and the best damn pilot anyone has ever seen. Pushing that aside, he feels the old habits of a New Republic pilot slip in, and the urge to prove himself is familiar. Before that, a bounty hunter on Hutta, a diplomat in an unknown region, researcher on Taris, a soldier on Hoth, and a criminal on Belsavis. Zero wonders if this is what it meant to be undercover for an extensive period of time. Informers had to adapt to an entire new lifestyle, and that became their world, but Ciphers? No. In and out for the sake of the mission.

He was the only one who could do it Snoke praised all those years ago. Then, Cipher Zero sought that praise like a holy grail, and he willingly traveled into enemy territory to discover all he could. Families descending from Imperial bloodlines are built on harsh and rigid structure; compliments did not spill from a parent's lip like those from Republican ones. Gifts were the same way, and his parents left him little with the most prominent one being his birth name. Very few knew his birth name as it wouldn't do for someone from the Arkanis Academy to be aware of Cipher's true parentage.

Cipher Zero felt the Force swirl around him in angry tension. Several orbs float, and he concentrates on that anger. Agents don't have names; their existence is crafted to purely fit the needs and wants of the Emperor's desire, but there is no Emperor. Just Supreme Leader Snoke. Being assigned the role of Poe Dameron is a new level of profound cruelty, but he doesn't bow to it. No. Roughly twelve years undercover to finish a dead boy's dream brought the memories of animosity untapped destruction. When the time comes, he would unleash it.

Wait… there's something… a shift in the Force. It's faint, very faint, and its ire is kin.

He focuses on it, and images swarm his mind. It's night, and no decent person would brave the cold that is Jakku's climate without heavy protection. But there, in front of an abandoned AT-AT is a woman being held by a Melitto as it uses a rod to hold her against its chest. There's one on the ground with its breathing equipment in shambles, and the body twitching as it grasps for breath. The other one is trying to aim its blaster at the woman, but its hands are shaking. She shouts something, and the Melitto takes its blaster, points it at its head, and fires. Stunned, the other Melitto loosens its grip, and the woman frees herself, turning around to kick the insect humanoid to the sand. Without any hesitation, she stabs the blunt end of the electrostaff into its head.

From here, Cipher can feel the Force leave the three Melittos, and feel the Dark Side nestle around her; it's raw, electrifying, and similar to a blazing Jakku sandstorm. There are sparks of Light Side in her, but that won't be a problem. Grinning, Zero commits her face to memory. Ending the meditation, he stands up and recollects himself. The orbs return to their original spots. He'll send Supreme Leader a message requesting an impromptu meeting now that he has his desire, and any Sith would use it as two-fold. He would train the woman on board the _Finalizer_ , and he could also be near his beloved.

Zero exits the meditation chamber, and slips off the robe as he climbs back into bed. Armitage has a datapad in his hands, and the screen brightens his pale skin; he's sitting up and leaning against the wall. Being the General of the secret warship, and overseeing the production of the Starkiller has worn him down, and he needs more sleep, but Zero knows the workaholic Armitage won't allow himself to rest until he feels satisfied that he's done enough to warrant such a blessing. His right hand is scrolling through updates and important emails while the left is combing through Kylo's wild hair. Ren has taken residence on Hux's left leg, and is entwining the Dark Side between them.

This quickly became routine as Cipher is the only one able to bring the General to bed, and keep him there for at least six hours for actual sleep. Except for Phasma and Kylo, no one would dare tell the ginger that sleep is necessary, but they don't know Armitage has been this way since the days at the Academy. On the nights when Cipher entered his meditation chamber, Hux would wake up, and proceed to work from his datapad. Then, Kylo would snuggle close to Armitage insisting on the physical contact.

Kylo would be there during the sexual activities, and eventually the General allowed his feet and legs to be licked and sucked by the Knight, but only if the younger man pleaded sweetly enough. Ren wasn't allowed to engage in the fucking yet, and he never asked if he could; right now, he's content with some lube, his right hand (sometimes the left) and worshiping the ginger's feet.

Cipher crawls over Kylo, and gentle removes the datapad from Armitage's hands. The datapad is set on the bedside table as tossing it would anger the General. Hux blinks and his fingers move to continue scrolling before he notices the datapad is gone, and peeks at the pilot between strands of messy red hair. Normally, the ginger would argue, but he's far too tired, and favors leaning in to rest his forehead against Zero's left shoulder. Cipher chuckles softly, and kisses the other man's left ear.

"Let's go back to bed," he suggests. The other two silently agree; Kylo moves so Zero can wedge himself between the two as Armitage slides back down, and snuggles into the Agent's neck who wraps his right arm around the other man's shoulder. Armitage encircles an arm around Cipher's chest. Ren settles himself on the pilot's tone stomach, and pulls the covers over his head so he's concealed beneath. Zero's left hand strokes Ren's hair, and slowly all three fall asleep.

~.~.~

It's mid-morning when the holographic image of Snoke appears in a static haze. Darth Nox is already kneeling, his helmet on the floor, and gives his full attention to the disfigured man. The Supreme Leader motions for the man to rise, and Nox does so.

"Are you certain, my Agent?" the mangled pale man questions. He has no doubt Nox is telling the truth, but messages can be decrypted and sliced so they have to be very vague in case an enemy hacks into the system. Nox nods, and answers:

"The Force gifted me with a vision of a young human woman on Jakku, Supreme Leader. She fought and killed three attackers, and used the Force to persuade one to kill himself. She's untrained, but the Dark Side naturally flows around her. My wish is to remain on the _Finalizer_ , and make her my apprentice." _'_ _We need to rebuild the Sith'_ went unspoken.

Legacy, masters, apprentices – this and much more are vital to the old Sith traditions, and Zero sought to rebuild the ancient hierarchy. There had to be changes as all did with the testament of time. Snoke had his Knights of Ren, but even they wouldn't last forever. Cipher couldn't explain the pull in the back of his mind, knowing that it was treason, but he would do whatever it took to revive the old ways. Passion, strength, power and victory. The Jedi wouldn't be able to stabilize the galaxy with their peace, serenity and harmony. War is knocking, and only the Sith would rise up to the challenge, and the remaining Jedi would only interfere when it was convenient for them.

"Very well. Retrieve the girl, and report to me in a month's time. If you find her suitable to hold the title of Sith then you shall keep her. If not, you know what to do." Snoke image statics out until there's nothing, but the cold atmosphere of certainty. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Nox slips on the helmet, and starts towards General Hux's office.

~.~.~

The General should honestly count himself lucky, but the smirk on Phasma's face is enough to make him frown. She's standing towards the right side of his desk, helmet in hand, and a couple hundred credits richer. It didn't take long for the crew to notice Kylo's destruction taking a severe decline with the additional Sith on board, and some even dared to place bets on how long it would last. Hux had given it three to five days. Phasma's two to two-and-a-half weeks.

"You're going to Jakku?" Kylo shouts, his helmet thrown to the floor, and his crossguard lightsaber thrumming with power. The poor single person chair (it was terribly comfy too) is scorched in half leaving it to stain the air with the unattractive scent of burnt fabric.

 _Cheaper than a console,'_ Hux thinks as he pulls up the supply list to order a replacement, and labels it under 'Destructive Forces' for accounting purposes on his datapad. Towards the left side of the room, Kylo and Cipher stare at each other. Zero could care less for the well-being of the chair or Ren's temper tantrum for that matter. The Darth removes his helmet, and tosses it unto the couch.

"Does the Supreme Leader know?" the Knight demands rather than asks. Normally, Cipher Zero brought about a strange calmness to the rash young man, and it lessen the destruction around the ship. But now, in the middle of Hux's office, Phasma already has several defense plans and strategies set up in case Kylo's Force abilities got out of hand.

"Yes, Kylo, he does," Zero responds. His hands are behind his back, and it's easy to spot that he doesn't carry a lightsaber. "Supreme Leader has approved of it so I came here to inform the good General before I head off. I am going to retrieve her, and she'll become my apprentice if she's worthy. You have no affiliation with this mission, but I wonder why you weren't able to sense her before?" The neon red glow of the lightsaber disappears, but Ren's grip on it tightens, and his eyes dance with infuriation. Without warning, fragile objects shatter creating a glistening rain of glass. The lights flicker off before the emergency back ups turn on. Without another word, Kylo uses the Force to bring his helmet to his right hand, and exits the room in an aura of discontent.

Hux sends a message to the crew informing them of 'Destructive Forces prowling the halls' which translates as 'Kylo Ren is pissed so get out of his way'.

"Regardless," he says as he presses the send button, "I want Captain Phasma to escort you to Jakku." The General stands up, and gently brushes the stray glass off his uniform. Honestly, it wouldn't do to get upset at every little Kylo outburst. By now, it's become the norm. "I will not have the best Agent returning to an uncivilized and worthless planet without a companion. It'll be best if you two wear civilian outfits. An unmarked transporter with two disguised high-grade speeders are ready for departure. Phasma." He turns towards the tall woman. "When can you be ready?"

"Fifteen minutes, General," she dutifully answers. Hux nods.

"Very well. You're dismissed. Darth Nox will see you at the hanger." Phasma salutes the General, retaining that same smirk as she leaves. With a quick swipe of a button projecting on his desk, the door is locked, and Armitage visually relax. "I don't suppose anyone would be able to recognize you?" Zero shakes his head.

"Nobody noteworthy. I was on Jakku for two days, and bouncing village to village searching for Lor San Tekka. People go to Jakku to hide from debt collectors, and I doubt someone will inform the Republic just to be handed to the Cartel."

"I'm not losing you to Rebel scum again. I'll ravage the planet if something happens." Zero smiles, and embraces Armitage.

"She'll be an excellent asset to our plans. I'll have my comlink on me at all times, and I doubt Phasma will allow something to happen to me." To anyone with eyes, it's easy to see how Cipher's presence brought about a calmer demeanor in the General, and Phasma was thankful for that. "I'll be back before your shift ends."

~.~.~

Twenty minutes later, Phasma launches from the _Finalizer_ , and heads straight towards Niima Outpost in the Western Reaches on Jakku. It's the closest populated location to them, and best place to start given there are plenty of Imperial vehicles lying in the sands. Before they rescued him, Phasma already had Jakku analyzed for any potential threats (not that they would stand up against the might of the First Order), and that included the spacecraft. There's plenty of AT-AT, and few are inhabited by scavengers, but the locations of them are closer to Niima Outpost than any other civilized village.

If the Force user wasn't there then Zero could use the Force or some other space magic nonsense. Course, there's always bribery with the local thug lord Unkar Plutt. It wouldn't be long before they reach the planet since the _Finalizer_ had not received any new orders from Snoke, and hence not moved.

The transporter is an old Imperial shuttle, stripped of old engines and markings indicating its connection to the First Order or even the old Empire. Engines are replaced with First Order issued ones, and there's a couple of hidden laser canons for defensive measures only. The coating is an ugly shade of tan. There are two seats up front (pilot and co-pilot respectfully), and benches along the open space for extra persons. The two 74-Z speeder bikes are ugly, but the engines are replaced, and there are more attachments to make it less of a death trap; they sit in the open space, and there's plenty of open space to walk around them.

If Phasma and Cipher needed a quick escape, the transporter will do especially with the _Finalizer_ just above them. It would be foolish for anyone to attempt a strike, but there were reasons why fools escaped to Jakku.

Cipher changes into his Poe Dameron gear, and finds it unsettlingly easy to slip back into the former life. The tan jacket providing an extra layer of security he's embraced for years. Granted, it's only been a fortnight so he concludes a greater time span would make it more difficult to welcome the persona. He jumps into the co-pilot seat, and relaxes. Now that he has a purpose, he can focus on that instead of the perplexity that is reconnecting with the Force. A smile spreads across his face, and it's contagious; he catches Phasma smiling from her spot in the pilot seat. She looks at him, and they switch places which was perfect since her 6'5" body could barely sit in the pilot seat without aching over the awkward placement.

The Stormtrooper Captain crosses her arms over her chest; breasts comfortably bound to avoid getting in the way if there was a fight. She crosses her right leg over her left, and positions herself as comfy as she can. The seats aren't adjustable, but a little discomfort never hurt her. Poe notes that this must not be the first time she's gone undercover on a desert planet as her outfit fits more to the desert environment than his own does. There's a blaster pistol strapped to her outer thighs, and no doubt there are more hidden weapons on her person. Phasma is dressed as a common scavenger with painted dark markings around her eyes creating a rebellious and dangerous look to her. Her hair is short, a beautiful shade of blond, and parted on the left side.

Between both of them, it'll be easy to come across as low end mercenaries or even criminals searching for haven on Jakku. Poe wanted to bring BB-8, but the droid is too memorable. Well, that, and BB-8 refused to go back after just getting all his circuits cleaned thanks to Lt. Mitaka.

"How long have you known Hux?" Dameron starts the conversation. He's familiar with the Captain in terms of what's recorded in the First Order Information System. General Hux personally oversaw her transfer to the _Finalizer_ right before the warship finished some years ago. Her evaluations all, but glowed in praise in tactics, low casualty reports, and her loyalty to the First Order. Phasma's skill set is remarkable, and her training regimes firm with 94% of all troops being in top condition for combat. She's a private woman, and only seems to speak to Armitage and be comfortable. The pilot knows part of it is having to keep up appearances as the commander of thousands of troopers, and hold unto that authority. He's seen General Organa perfect the art of it between her two jobs as Senator and General.

"Almost twelve years," she begins, "out of the Academy, and straight into the field. He was one of the few officers that completed missions with two or less causalities, and didn't vomit at the sight of blood." Poe remembers those days as a New Republican pilot; it's easier to think of enemy pilots being machines and exploding rather than flesh and blood. "Saw him take a guy out once cause the man knocked over his hat." Truthfully, that was a young Armitage. Most expected the son of Commandant Brendol Hux to be like any other from Imperial families. Armitage often got into fights to prove his worth to cadets and instructors. Cipher, more often than not, kept other cadets from interfering. "Never seen a man with more ambition in my life. We became friends, and rose through the ranks together. It's uncommon to find Generals and their Stormtrooper Captains on the same page. Most just hate each other, and that causes disruption within the First Order."

She sneers at the words. Poe laughs at the reaction, and receives a small glare from the woman. No wonder Hux and her got along so well.

"My apologizes Phasma. I have yet to speak to you, but I can see why you two are friends. I'm not laughing at you, promise. I'm glad I'm not with the Resistance any longer otherwise I would fear my life." The glare dies, and the smile returns. "I have to agree with you though. Least within the First Order we're honest with each other. I've seen enough back stab and improper promotions within the New Republic."

"It's easier to conjure lies than admit the truth. First Order has their share, but that's a given with any organization. I've had patrons and families try to sway me to do the same thing. I won't promote troopers who would put good people at risk."

"Do any exist in your ranks?" It wasn't a question. The First Order promises death to those who would risk personal reward over that of the organization, and to those who don't make the cut. Unfortunately, with the chaos still rippling from the death of the Empire, and the First Order in toddler stage (in terms of age compared to other government structures) some questionable people slither through the cracks.

"They've been transferred." Poe laughs darkly at the words. Phasma might as well had said 'they're dead'. "Armitage spoke of you when we drank, and we drank often. I'm surprised he let you off the ship."

"If this wasn't to aid the First Order I'm sure he would protest." But if it was the other way around, Poe wouldn't dare let Hux out of his sight.

The conversation ends as Poe concentrates on breaching Jakku's atmosphere, and landing on the outskirts of Niima Outpost. It's nearing the afternoon, and several scavengers have returned with their morning findings to trade for food, tools and water. Phasma and Poe exit the Imperial shuttle, and lock it up before walking away from it; both have weapons and comlinks on them. The First Order mechanics suited the transporter with a high anti-theft security system that may or may not involve in defensive shock treatments.

They end up in the center, and pretend they're buyers searching for something in particular. Phasma ends up in a discussion with an Abednedo over outdated spacecraft parts, and she pretends to want to purchase it.

Poe glances around to see if he can visually spot the young woman, which, theoretically, shouldn't be difficult given that she's a human amongst aliens. Carefully, he uses the Force just in case there's a third Force user around. It wouldn't do for everyone to become aware that their new visitors are from the First Order, and that could cause unnecessary problems. Phasma nudges him with her left elbow, and nods her head towards the Concession Stand to the right. There, grabbing something in thick plastic with a face of annoyance is the woman.

She's younger in person; her body covered in layers of gauze wrapping and other material. Her satchel no doubt filled with creative and useful tools is tied tightly to her back via straps around her body. The covering protects her head with the bottom half pulled down so she can breath with some ease; the goggles are worn-out, and sits above her brow. There's an electrostaff on her back, and it definitely had seen better days.

Phasma doesn't say anything, but Poe can feel the woman's amusement at finding the Force user first. Carefully and casually, they begin to follow the human back to the makeshift custom repulsorlift speeder station not too far away. They weren't even five feet from the speeder when the woman turns around, staff in hand with the blunt end pointing at them. Poe notes that there's speckles of blood remaining on the staff.

"Are you lost?" she politely asks, hazel eyes curious, but weary of the newcomers.

"Actually, we were looking for you," Poe answers, using his hands to gesture towards her. He flashes his trademark charming smile, but it doesn't seem to have any effect on her.

"Why? I don't know you nor owe you anything." She takes a step back. Several scavengers begin to stare, and Poe can feel their greed; it feels dirty and sticky much like the melting Crolute watching from the safety of the oversized tent.

"Is there someplace more private we can discuss this?" He feels the Force around her shift hesitantly, and flows towards Phasma and him in a cautious manner. "I know you killed those guys last night." The Force quickly retracks itself, and she withdraws the electrostaff.

"Follow me."

~.~.~

It's a lengthy drive, but the trio arrive at the woman's Imperial AT-AT home. The 74-Z speeder bikes are not truly meant for desert terrain, and Phasma makes a mental note to add that to the report she'll have to write up once they return to the _Finalizer_. They shut down their speeders, and the Jakku scavenger takes a position on top a large metal foot that's halfway sunk into the sand. Pushing her goggles up, she eyes them once more. She doesn't grip the electrostaff, and Poe's guess is she'll use the Force if need be. There's no evidence pointing to a fight despite standing in the very spot where one of the Melitto's died. He didn't blame her uneasiness, so he begins the conversation.

"I was meditating last night when I sensed your ire. How you handled yourself was quite impressive though my favorite part was you forcing one to blow his brains out." It's easy to be Poe Dameron; his demeanor and posture calm and welcoming, and had charmed many enemies and allies into revealing secrets.

"You won't find their bodies," she confesses with such ease. Phasma grins at the words; there wouldn't be any need to break the other woman of moral high ground of death.

"Nor would we want them. Jakku can have their corpses. What is your name?"

"Rey. What do you want with me?" The pilot decides to start where all great Jedi maters usually did when discussing the Force to unaware users.

"You're aware of your abilities, but how much can do you? Can you make objects float or come to you? Awareness of people? Persuade someone?" By the stars, all these questions sound terribly lame, but basics were basics. Rey leaps off the AT-AT foot, and lands on the small clearing before the two.

"Persuade is an interesting word. Jakku is a harsh planet with harsher people. They rob to stay alive, and would sell their mothers if they had any. But yes, to answer your question, I have persuaded people. The Blobfish yelling at everyone back there? Bastard tried to sell me a handful of times. I've seen him sell others for less credit. Couldn't get rid of me. Said I was bad luck or somethin'."

"Sell you to whom" Phasma interjects.

"Slavers, mercenaries, anybody that showed interest. If we remained in Niima he would've tried to do the same. He's gone as far as to put a small bounty on my head though not sure why since I'm his best scavenger." Rey's answers with such calmness like her life wasn't in any real danger. "He probably thinks I'll leave on my own soon. Tried that once, but it backfired. What exactly are you two offering? I have nothing of value."

"I want you to become my apprentice, Rey," Poe responds. "I am Darth Nox of the First Order, and have received special permission to train you with the guidance of Supreme Leader Snoke. Your anger is how I found you. I can teach you to use that to your advantage." Rey isn't fazed by the names or the mention of the organization. Instead, she pulls her satchel to the front, and digs until she finds a very well-used datapad, and pulls up information of some kind. She turns it around, and shows them the biography of a prominent Sith Lord.

"Become like Darth Vader?" Phasma takes the datapad, and scans through the information. It's old, outdated, but certainly correct up until the end of the Battle of Endor thirty years ago. Poe notes the change in Rey's disposition; less tense, calmer, and pleased that she can be useful. "Any data that's lingered in the Imperial and Rebel warships I've collected. Schematics, plans, crew profiles… anything and everything. There's Jedi and Sith lore too though it's very incomplete."

"If you become my apprentice then you'll be a Sith." Not everyone is suited for the path, and more often than not those weak-willed are left to die. But Poe held hope because he's seen the Dark Side choose Rey. She looks at Poe, and slowly nods.

"The Sith live to evolve from internal conflicts. They harness their emotions instead of suppressing them like the Jedi. Self-reliance is key to survival. Jakku is my prison."

"Were you born here?" Phasma asks out of the blue, handing the datapad back to Rey. The younger woman takes it, and subdues the urge to look up at the clear sky. No amount of childish hope would bring that spacecraft back.

"No, my family left me here, and I've been a scavenger since," she reacts with no hint of sadness.

"A bastard like the rest of us." It sounded like a question, but it was more of a statement. "The First Order is what you could consider a home for bastards. Recruiters purchase children who would have otherwise been slaughtered, sold into slavery or a worse fate because their biological parents did not deem them worthy of rearing. We raise and train the children; provide food, shelter and guidance. Many become Stormtroopers such as myself or officers."

Worthy… Rey rolls the word around in her head. Perhaps that's why her family never came back… because she was not worthy. She survived on food rations by locating and cleaning spare engine parts, and her current life is leaning towards the old wrinkled woman scrubbing away the dust and sand for hopefully a quarter more portion. No. Rey would not become that woman.

"What do you say?" Poe interrupts Rey's thoughts with serene words. He feels Rey use the Force once more to reach out to him, and he can feel its hesitance. The pilot allows it, and discharges his own though he keeps a strong hold on it just in case it decided to scatter like Kylo describes it. Thankfully, it just meshes with Rey's, and he can feel her hope wanting all this to be true. It's just like in his vision; her Force feels like electricity dancing along his skin, and there's so much raw power behind it… Rey is going to be a force to be reckon with once she received the proper training.

"I'll become your apprentice," she answers at last, and retracts the Force. "When can we leave?" Poe smiles, and Phasma grins.

"We can leave right now. Do you have anything you want to bring?"

No, there isn't. What's left in Rey's makeshift home is the green spinebarrel flower, a handmade Rebel doll, and the Rebel Alliance flight helmet. She wouldn't have to etch another marking into the metal to count the days since she's last seen her family all those years ago. Darth Nox is offering her another purpose, and a way off this planet. There is no happiness on Jakku, and she felt her heart sink. There isn't anything left here for her.

"I can go now. There's nothing left for me here."

~.~.~

The last time she was in space, actual space, was when she was a child in a distant past, and thinking back on it begins the minor headache that always comes when she thinks of her life pre-Jakku. Rey concentrates on the present moment, and indulges herself in stargazing. Within minutes, the headache dwindles.

Phasma chuckles in amusement at the other woman in the co-pilot seat. The Stormtrooper Captain has seen that look multiple times on the young children she saved back in the days of being a Sergeant on some war torn planet. There was no greater feeling than seeing the amazement that came with flying through space.

"I'm Phasma, Captain of the Stormtroopers on the _Finalizer_ ," the blond woman introduces herself. Rey flashes the taller woman a warm smile. "I suppose your new name would be Darth Rey given you're an apprentice now."

"Darth Rey doesn't sound as intimidating as Darth Sidious or Darth Krayt," Rey admits as she turns around in her seat to peer at a struggling Nox putting his Darth suit on. His upper body is bare, but Rey could care less; it's all flesh and bone, and _meatbag flesh_ as one droid kindly put it. "I thought there was only suppose to be one Master and one apprentice at a time? You mentioned a Supreme Leader earlier. Is he your Master?"

"Yes, but Snoke doesn't enforce the Rule of Two," he says. Nox gives up on the outfit for the moment, and regards Rey. "He's trying to rebuild what Emperor Palpatine created, but he's been very secretive when it comes to what he wants to do with the remaining Dark Force users. Now that his ranks are expanding there's sure to be a more precise hierarchy." He tries once more to get the body suit on, and it finally decides to cooperate. Nox grumbles under his breath about no wonder Jedi wore loose robes. "Until we can boost our ranks, we're not to kill each other for competition sake. But, yes Rey, you are a Darth by becoming my apprentice according to Sith traditions. You can change your name and hide your face if you wish. I'm not sure how much Sith lore you've discovered, but it's not a strict tradition."

Nox makes a note to talk to Hux about a change in attire cause there was no way he was going to wear this outfit everyday, and not destroy something.

"Sir, we're almost to the _Finalizer_ ," interjects Phasma. Rey turns back around, and takes in the size of the warship; definitely over two thousand meters in length… maybe three thousand? There's nothing in her datapad that could compare to what's before her, and she wonders if they'll allow her to rummage through the ship, and figure out what makes it tick. She wouldn't dare take it apart. Maybe she could come across the schematics, and just take a peek at the engines. "General Hux is the commanding officer of this _Resurgent_ -class Star Destroyer. We'll head to his office first unless Darth Nox has something else planned."

Rey spares a glance at her new Master, and watches with an odd form of fascination as he places the slick helmet on his head. She's grateful Nox didn't travel to Jakku in that otherwise Unkar would have definitely tried to sell her.

"While I remember," he speaks, and the vocoder makes his voice sound more droid than man. "When we're in public, it's custom to address me as Master or Master Nox. In certain gatherings you can simply call me Zero. My identity is a secret, and must be kept that way."

"Yes, Master Nox," Rey dutifully answers. The name sounds odd on her tongue; instinct fighting to label someone with such a title, but Nox isn't like the others who tried to force her. This was different she told herself. She wasn't a peon or slave, and this is where her greater destiny begins.

~.~.~

General Hux sits at his office desk. He's typing up whatever report or editing a document on the holographic keyboard displayed on the glass. Kylo doesn't remark on Hux's lack of breaks, and instead is enchanted by the gloved fingers dancing across the blue keys with practiced ease. Armitage's cerulean eyes never once glance in the Knight's direction, but that's okay as Kylo much rather be doing the looking. He's lying on the couch, dressed in simple black garb that's similar to Jedi robes, but more casual like when he and Armitage would drink together. The lightsaber is attached to the belt, and positioned at his right hip.

Ren is calmer now, and strangely silent. Hux has his theories on the queer behavior, but would never voice them least give Kylo the impression Hux actually paid the Sith more attention than just filling out damage reports. Instead, the General decides to ask a question that's been bugging him lately:

"How long have you known Zero?" Ah, the questions begin. General Armitage Hux is a man whose worth is determined by information, and whose specialty is information extraction. Whenever the regular interrogators couldn't get the job done right, they requested the best, and it would be done in half the time. Kylo's heard the screams of various victims, and drinks in the darkness swarming around the General.

The young Lord thought for a minute or two of whether to answer the General if only to extend their game a little longer to see who will snap first. Normally it's Kylo, and rarely Armitage. Truthfully, Ren didn't want to answer. Zero and Phasma had just arrived with the young woman from Jakku, and there would be more questions, and he loathe repeating himself.

However, he wanted this relationship with Armitage and Zero to work so he caves in.

"When I first became Snoke's apprentice," he answers. "I was a boy then-" Armitage very uncharacteristically snorts. He tries to continue typing, but fails just as he fails to repress the laughter ringing throughout the office. Ren's heard this laughter before whenever they have too much to drink, and Hux finds something hilarious which mostly involved Kylo suffering to an extent. The Sith Lord waits until the laughter dies down some. "Meditation is an age old practice for both Jedi and Sith. The Sith embrace passion and anger, but I still couldn't meditate to center myself. I overheard Supreme Leader talking to Zero about the Force Trance, and I asked if he could use it on me."

"Nothing like what he did to you when I caught you two together?" Kylo least had the decency to blush; the pink powdering his pale cheeks made him look more like a teenager than a chaotic adult.

"Force Trance is similar to Force illusions, but its effects are more psychological. Cipher has an amazing ability where he can force the recipient into a new world by using his eyes. I've witnessed him make confident men into puddles by turning the nightmares against them. It's a delightful show to be honest."

"Where did he take you?" Their eyes lock, and Kylo shyly backs down.

"That night when we rescued him I was upset at a matter. I asked if he could take me to a calmer place to help clear my mind."

"And that place was you dry humping my boyfriend's leg?" Kylo's blush deepens, and it's spreads to his ears. Hux leans back in his comfortable leather chair, and wonders if Kylo enjoyed being humiliated or if he was recalling the memory.

"In my mind, it was your leg I was dry humping," the Knight mumbles so low that Armitage nearly doesn't catch it. Kylo's attitude in the bedroom was starting to make sense now. He knows he's a third wheel, and doesn't try to interject himself in the sexual activity, and in fact seemed placid so long as he could touch one of Hux's legs and feet. Armitage keeps his body in top form, and Kylo's declaration sparks an interest that both parties may enjoy.

"Come here, Kylo," Hux commands, but his voice is gentle. Ren looks with utter confusion at the General for a few seconds before scrambling to stand. "Come sit beside me." Ren nods, and walks around the desk. Armitage spins his chair to the left so he can face a kneeling Ren. Those wide chocolate brown eyes gaze up at Armitage like he's the personal savior of the galaxy, and perhaps this is true. "Why were you upset the night Cipher Zero returned to us?" The distance between them is far enough for Hux to cross his legs with the right foot on top, and near Kylo's right cheek. Ren swallows, and eyes the shining First Order issued knee-high boot.

"I was troubled by another matter," Kylo discloses. Armitage didn't need the Force to know the Knight is agitated by something, and wonders if it had to do with the earlier outburst about the Jakku scavenger. "I couldn't pacify my emotions so I pleaded with Cipher to take me to a place where I wouldn't be in control." Oh, now this was interesting, but Armitage wasn't about to let on the words spurred something in him. Encouraging him to continue, Hux gently swipes the side of his boot against Ren's cheek. Kylo looks at Armitage for permission to touch. The General nods. Ren turns his head enough to place a light kiss upon the boot; their gazes connecting, and both refusing to back down for different reasons. "In that world you dominate me. You control me. I worship you. I've idolized you longer than we've known each other. Snoke spoke of you often, and it was easy to find your files."

"Why do you insist on destroying my ship, terrorizing my crew, and disobeying my orders?" They're valid questions, and Hux is quite tempted to remove his shoe from Kylo's lips, but he doesn't. Ren puts his right hand on the boot heel as the left travels up the leg, and goes no further than the knee. Kylo repositions himself so he can sit up when he wants to. At that moment, his plump red lips kiss the tip of the boot, and his eyes break contact to admire the shoe

"Because I am chaotic." Ren trails kisses up the shoe the best he can with Hux having his legs cross. "Because I am vociferous." Kylo ignores the shoe shine taste, and concentrates on the sinuous Dark Side leaking from Armitage. It's addicting, and the Knight just wants to bathe in it. The Dark Side tingles over his arms, and Kylo nearly sinks into a high, but abruptly stops, and turns towards the door. "They're almost here, and they have the girl." The blush and high are gone, but he looks at Hux for guidance.

"We'll continue this discussion later." Kylo nods in agreement, and removes himself from Hux's person. Armitage leans down, and places a simply kiss on the other man's cheek as he stands up. The blush reappears, and Hux nearly comments that the Knight looks cute with it, but refrains. He's not quite sure how to accept Kylo Ren into his personal life.

Ren stands up, and brushes invisible dirt and dust (there wouldn't dare be such a thing in Hux's office), and manages to compose himself right as the doors slide open. Cipher Zero enters followed by Phasma and the scavenger. Kylo's eyes instantly go to the woman still dressed in Jakku wear, and her head covering is unrivaled around her shoulders with goggles resting above her brow. Armitage steps forward, and manages not to wrinkle his nose in disgust. Those cleaning droids better pick up every speck of sand if they didn't want to end up in the trash compactor.

"So this is the girl," he comments as his eyes scan the other. "What is your name?"

"Rey, Sir," she politely answers, shifting her weight to her right leg, and crosses her arms over her chest. Hux is under no impression that Rey could not hold her own especially living on Jakku for so many years. It's easy to spot her muscles between the strips of torn clothing, her skin unusually light, and decorated with freckles. With proper training, diet and instruction, Rey would become a proper Sith, and aid the First Order eradicate the Resistance. He eyes the electrostaff, and wonders how dangerous she would be with a double-bladed lightsaber.

"I'll write my contacts to see about a proper wardrobe and weapon. The weapons will take a few days, but you'll have clean clothes before noon. I am General Hux, one of the co-commanding officers of the _Finalizer_. Welcome aboard." Nox removes his helmet, and there's that cocky smirk Armitage hates and loves.

"Taking my position?" the Agent jests.

"Hardly. You can train her." Though Hux has no doubt that Darth Nox could oversee Rey acquiring proper equipment, the General has better channels to order higher quality items. It would not do to have a Dark Force user not reach their potential simply because someone of his capabilities and powers ignored it. "Do you use any other weapon aside from your electrostaff?"

"I have some experience with blaster pistols and trap making, Sir," Rey informs. Her eyes peek at the unknown man near a desk. His skin is pale and decorated with moles and scars; face surrounded by dark curls making him appear younger. They don't make eye contact as he's too busy staring at the goggles on her head.

"The gentleman behind me is Lord Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, and the other co-commander of the ship," Hux explains as the other refuses to introduce himself. Nox steps next to Hux, and looks at the women.

"Phasma, if you don't mind escorting Rey to medbay for a full medical examination while I discuss something private with General Hux?" the Agent nicely asks. The Captain flashes a smirk.

"Will do." And off the two women went.

~.~.~

Rey is unprepared for the extensive interior of the Star Destroyer, and wonders if there's a way she can borrow or have a map until she memorized the layout. Rey tries to walk side-by-side with Phasma, but the taller woman has longer strides, and Rey is a foot shorter, and takes smaller, but quicker steps to keep up. Stormtrooper patrols march with precision down the winding hallways, and the squad leader salutes Phasma.

"How many Stormtroopers are there?" Rey inquires. Phasma glances at the struggling shorter woman, and slows her pace.

"In total there's eight thousand including myself, but I won't bore you on specifics. Each trooper brought to this ship is given to me heavily referenced by an honorable Captain, and thus is qualified for the honor of serving the First Order," the Captain answers with a hint of pride in her tone. And why wouldn't she? Her training regime proved to push the limits of capable bodies, and is now the standard.

"You mentioned earlier the First Order being a home for bastards. Where did you come from?"

"Nar Shaddaa. First Order picked me up when I tried to pickpocket an officer. There are very few of us who come from actual families, and they tend to end up in a low officer position on some quiet planet under First Order rule for easy pay. It's very rare that someone with family willing enlist for troopers."

"Didn't the Empire use clones for their armies?"

"They did, but it became expensive, and other problems surfaced later. Waiting for people to join at legal age waste resources and efforts. People primarily join during peace times, and find nonsense reasons to quit during times of war. There are many planets that are in civil war or recovering from one leaving plenty of orphans and bastards. When their governments are unable to find resources to provide care, the children are sold to abominable persons for unsavory acts. Supreme Leader thought it wise to take them, and raise them within the First Order. Essentially, we raise them from birth.

"Children that would've been abandoned to die or sold are given to us in exchange for payment. It's not the most ideal situation, but it has decreased slave trafficking by 40% across the galaxy. We accept everyone regardless of species, family name, gender; none of it matters here. Even if the child doesn't wish to be in the militia there are other jobs to fill. The New Republic has not actively addressed or tackled the issue. They see our solution as forcing children from families when mothers shove barely day old babies in our officer's arms for a handful of credits.

"I'm not sure what you've heard about us, but if you have any questions I'll happily answer." They stop in front of an elevator door, they're lucky enough for one to be waiting. Stepping inside the overtly large box, Phasma presses the **M** button, and the two descend.

"Thank you, Captain Phasma." Rey smiles, and the Captain can't help, but return one.

"You can call me Phasma when we're off duty."

It doesn't take long for the elevator to reach floor M, and the doors to open. Every warship has medbays station on every floor, but they're smaller, and not meant to handle high volume traffic. The entire M floor is a giant medical center with rows of bacta tanks attached to walls, and moveable curtains to create makeshift closed rooms. This didn't mean the doctors, nurses and droids lack work; taking care of eight thousand troopers, nineteen thousand officers, and fifty-five thousand other enlisted persons provided more than enough work. It wouldn't do if a foreign disease contaminated the ship simply because the health official did not do their job correctly.

Rey's eyes flash over the area, and she's unsure who to talk to about a medical exam. She glances at Phasma for direction. Rey is about to ask when she spots an older gentlemen strolling towards them. Amidst the white walls, and staff dressed in red uniforms signifying their position as a medic, the man stands out mainly due to the gray with red trimming coat. His skin is light, pale from lack of natural sunlight, and he's balding on top. The remaining graying hair wraps around the back of his head to the trimmed beard and mustache in front. Dark blue eyes observe Rey; there's a kind smile on the man's face.

"Greetings, Miss Rey, I am Doctor Eckard Lokin," he greets as he extends his right hand to Rey. She returns the smile and handshake. "Darth Nox and General Hux have assigned me to be your personal doctor. We're going to run some quick tests to make sure your blood levels and all that are fine. Will you be staying with us Captain Phasma?"

"If that isn't a problem, Doctor," the blond woman questions.

"Nonsense. You're more than welcomed. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have Starkiller. You're the only person I know who looks after our General twice as well as the man looks after his own health. Now, if you please ladies, follow me."

Dr. Lokin turns and leads the way down the right side of the floor. They stroll through a maze of hallways leading towards the very back, and the further they walk the less populated it becomes. Actual rooms are built to give certain patients privacy. Rey hears people cursing, and there are some shouts that sound similar to the steelpeckers on Jakku. Her first instinct is to garb the electrostaff, but she stops herself. There's no steelpeckers on the _Finalizer_. There's no Unkar or his thugs. This isn't Jakku. Phasma notices Rey's discomfort, and starts another conversation to provide a distraction:

"Dr. Lokin is one of the finest doctors in the First Order and Galactic Empire. We're fortunate to have him on our ship."

"Careful Phasma or you'll make an old man blush," Lokin comments with his head turned halfway. "I've hardly done anything worth contributing. Though, if I may brag, I am the reason why our troopers are at the peck of healthiness and immune to most known diseases."

Several doors are open, and Rey only gets a brief glimpse of people lying on medical beds with needles dug into their arms to deliver the heavy amount of medication. Most appear healthy, and are probably nearly recovered. Further down there seems to be a Stormtrooper squad occupying most of the rooms. They're missing limps, and Rey picks up the words 'cybernetic,' 'Resistance ambush' and 'FN-2003'. Phasma puts a hand on Rey's right shoulder to get her attention.

"I'll meet you in his office. I'm going to check in with my troops." Rey nods, and watches as Phasma enters a room. Realizing she's falling behind, she scurries to catch up with the doctor.

"How did you know we were coming, Dr. Lokin?" she asks. Lokin doesn't look at her as he replies:

"General Hux sent me a message no doubt shortly after you left, said, and I quote, 'Rey is not allowed to be examined by any other doctor, but you. If someone lays a hand on her then cut it off and feed it to your pets.'" Lokin chuckles. "I'm quite different from the other doctors here. I'm the personal doctor for a very selected few. Tell me Rey, where are you from?"

"Master Nox found me on Jakku."

"A scavenger then?" Unlike Hux, Eckard wrinkles his nose as he recalls faraway memories of sand. Lots and lots of sand. No place to perform a proper experiment, but perfect one to hide.

"Yes, and a damn fine one too." It felt childish to let someone try to shame her for only surviving, but her skills are the reason she's alive today; not this man or anyone else. Dr. Lokin chortles, but whether in amusement at her answer or childish actions are unknown.

"What is your diet like?"

"Food rations and clean water when I could get them"

"How long?" She doesn't have to think about the answer because it will only cause another headache.

"Too long." The rest of the way is silent which Rey is grateful for. They turn down one more hallway, and the Force user notices the difference in material and thickness of the walls. There's a file in her datapad about the construction of Imperial transport ships used to carry high level dangerous criminals and creatures. However, there's nothing in her datapad that could inform her of the two finger claw marks that tore at the metal. Judging by the angle, something was trying to escape the very room Lokin was inputting the security code for.

The security system allows them entry, and they step inside. Rey wonders if this is what an actual laboratory is like; it's veraciously large, two levels with a staircase in each corner. The first floor's walls were mostly monitors with various bacta tanks, medical tables and other machinery Rey isn't familiar with. In the center is a 2.8 meter wide holoprojector; the _Finalizer_ is holographed, and there's information popping up on the sides that's too far away to clearly read.

The door shuts and locks with three different mechanisms behind Rey. She hears a low growl, and slowly turns towards the noise. On the right wall are two cages, five meters wide and three meters tall; the metal thick and no doubt durable under stress. Between each bar is an orange electrical current normally used for force cages is now reused to keep those creatures inside, whatever they are.

One is a dark red, and the other a bluish-gray. They're similar in bodily appearance such as their skin resembling blotched leather, and no doubt impervious to simple or blunt attacks. Both are hunch over making it difficult to calculate their full height, and the bluish-gray one is the smaller of the two. They have three claws (two fingers and a thumb) on their hands, and three more for toes. Their heads are large, bone structure stretching the skin, and their black eyes hidden in two slots in the center of the head. The red one has prominent, chunky black spikes protruding from its back, upper arms and head whereas the others spikes are thin like needles. Misshapen teeth extend from their upper and lower jaw. The smaller creature opens its mouth in a yawn to showcase rows of decayed teeth.

Rakghouls.

Rey retrieves the datapad once more, and calls up the information. The Old Republic collected information in ways to slay the mutants, but the Galactic Empire held the lore and some medical material. Bounty hunters, Jedi and other brave souls would brave the Taris Undercity to attempt a genocide, but more often then not it would prove too much, and the survivors would fall back.

"Interesting, aren't they?" Lokin interrupts. He stands to Rey's left, hands behind his back as he casually inspects the creatures. "They're called Children of All Sith. Sith Lord Karness Muur found a way to create them, and they've become a plague ever since. But, we can discuss them later. General Hux is not a patient man." He turns to walk to a medical station on the opposite side of the room. Rey glances between the Rakghouls and her datapad portraying two lines of bold text:

 **Rakghouls spread their disease through bites and scratches. There is no known cure.**

Why have them on a warship? Rey pushes the uncomfortable tension in her stomach aside, and puts the datapad away. As she heads to Dr. Lokin, Rey swears she can feel their eyes studying her, and she wonders if any prisoners were subjected to the Rakghouls' carnivorous meals.

"Don't worry about them," the doctor fails to placid Rey's flight instinct, but she remains sturdy. "Come, let us proceed. It won't take long. Now, if you wouldn't mind removing your outer wear, and sitting on the table." Rey does as told, and places the items on the floor beneath the table. Rod, goggles and the extra layers make her feel insecure, but this would be over quickly.

Just as Dr. Lokin said, it didn't take him long to extract blood, ask a couple questions, and muse over mundane (but useful) medical procedures. A medical droid performs a quick body scan, and the data is uploaded to the computer used for that particular station. Once done, Rey puts her protective layers back on to shield her from the cold.

The doors open, and Phasma takes assessment of the room before making her way to the two. She grins, and uses her right thumb to point to the Rakghouls.

"Creepy, aren't they?" she asks, and Rey nods in agreement. "I was on Taris once, and saw those bastards tear into a Tarisan outcast. Shit like that will haunt ya."

"I've never seen one before, but I've heard stories from bounty hunters," Rey adds. "They're petrifying."

"There's good money if you're keen on hunting them, but they always come back. There are committees in both governments debating whether to issue a galaxy wide extermination or to quarantine them so their disease doesn't spread."

"If the Empire and Old Republic failed at slaughtering them then the new ones will as well," Lokin slips in his input as he types at the console. "They'll always come back. The New Republic would rather execute them than study the species, but such is the way of man. Rakghouls were created by the Sith, and therefore dangerous is my theory." Eckard presses one more button, and a summary of Rey's medical report pops onto the screen. Turning around with hands behind his back, Dr. Lokin looks at Rey. "Good news is you're not dehydrated, and the water you've been drinking is free of disease and other dangerous bacteria. Food rations are not meant for long term usage, and eventually it would've done more harm than good. I'll have a diet ready for you by the morning so we can start on getting you consuming healthy food."

Lokin turns his body enough to press a few keys on the console, and a 3-D image of Rey's lungs occupies the screen. Her lungs are a transparent blue, but there are black and red dots which is concerning.

"There's a small infection in your lungs that can heal with medication. Before I can prescribe any to you, have you received any vaccines?"

Rey tries to call if she's been to an actual doctor. The memory comes unbiddingly, and so does the sudden migraine. She's in a white room, and there's several people in there, but their faces are blurry, and she's unsure why she's in there in the first place. Somebody is clinching her left hand. Her ears begin to ring, and it's loud, and now she can't breath. Somebody is telling her it'll be alright, and everything is going to be fine, and maybe Rey can't tell if the words liar are being shouted in her head or outside of it. And then, darkness.

~.~.~

Will Rey go dark? Will there be a Gray Rey? Dark-Grey Rey? We shall find out!

I apologize if Lokin seems OOC. It's been a year since I've played SWTOR so I'm going off based on memory and character profiles.

This is usually where people put their tumblr links, but I refuse to get one so… comment / review / love me?


End file.
